


Word For Word

by heyitstella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is oblivious, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstella/pseuds/heyitstella
Summary: Peter finds a Star Wars fan fiction that quotes a conversation he and Harley had the week before, and Neds got some explaining to do.





	Word For Word

“Harley I'm telling you it was word for word”

Peter stressed and groaned when his friend (NOT his boyfriend _thank you very much Mr Stark_ ) simply raised his eyebrows in response.

“Here look, I’ll show you” Peter added, accompanied by the sound of footsteps as he walked meaningfully towards his backpack. He pulled his laptop out of the bag and made his way back across the room before flopping next to Harley on the bed. Typing in his password (SpideyRox123) quickly then pulling up a bookmark titled ‘WHAT THE FUCK’. He slid the laptop over slightly so it’s placed directly in front of Harley.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes slid across the words on the screen, as he mouthed silently in time with his reading.

He glanced at his friend “and you’re saying you found this on a Star Wars fanfiction site?”

Peter nodded, a blush forming on his face.

“I think I know what's going on”, the grin on his face was clear as day.  
“What?!”  
“You'll find out tomorrow”

 

“Hey, Ned”  
Harley grinned and slid into the seat next to his friend as Peter, still looking slightly stressed sat down next to MJ opposite from the two. Ned raised his eyebrows in confusion at his tone and cautiously asked:

“What did you do?”

His grin widened “the real question is what did you do?”  
The question only prompted a confused (and maybe a little worried) look.

Harley continued, sounding even more teasing than he had seconds ago.

“Yesterday Peter called me up all worried, so of course, being the wonderful friend I am, I went over to check on him. Imagine my surprise when he pulled up some Star Wars fanfiction with quotes from a conversation we had last week, that was, and here's the kicker, posted by user guyinthechair”

Peter looked like he was connecting the dots in his head and Ned looked sheepish, “I can explain”,  
MJ looked mildly interested as Peter nodded at him to go on.  
“The conversation was gold and it needed to be documented in some way, and I was seriously lacking ideas” he paused with a sigh “no harm, no foul?”

Looking betrayed and still, a little confused Peter asked

“But why us?”

At this question, MJ spoke, “because you two are fanfiction material.”  
This answer did nothing to ease his confusion, but Harley grinned and shrugged.

 

Later that day in the lab as the two boys were working silently on a project (a robot that handed you toast while referencing vines) (not everything needs a reason) Peter spoke up, “what did MJ mean when she said we were fanfiction material?”

Harley smirked, “maybe you should ask her” he suggested cheekily.

So he did.

 

**spider boi**  
hey MJ you know today when you said me&harley were fanfiction material

**MJ**  
yeah,,

**spider boi**  
what did you mean?

**MJ**  
You seriously didn't get it?

**spider boi**  
no???

**MJ**  
you two are perfect for each other, and Harley flirts with you constantly and you never pick up on it

**spider boi**  
what no he doesn't,,, Harley doesn't like me like that lol

**MJ**  
you're Kidding Me, right? he's practically in love with you

**spider boi**  
uhHhh I've gotta go

 

Peter glanced up from his phone, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought Harley might like him. Harley was the boy everyone had a crush on with his pretty blue eyes and soft blond hair (way out of his league, right?)

Glancing up from the robot, Harley saw his counterpart staring at him,

“Take a picture, it'll last longer” he teased with a soft laugh (it was _not_ a giggle, Harley didn't giggle.)

He giggled and at that moment Peter swore he had never seen or heard of something more precious. His heart pounded in his chest as he stepped towards the boy and he hoped Harley couldn't hear it.

“So uh MJ said something” he managed to say, though not without a crack in his voice

“Oh yeah? What'd MJ say?”

“She said you liked me, and uh I was just wondering if it was true”

Harley took a step towards Peter and gave him a look which resembled disbelief, the shorter of the two had a blush covering his face.

“Peter, I’ve liked you since I first met you and have been flirting with you since, did you really not realise?”

“You have?” another voice crack, “I thought you were like that with everyone” he attempted to bury his face in his hands but to no avail. “Well you should probably know I like you too”

“I'm glad” Harley took another step forward so his chest was almost touching Peters, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah I’d like that,” he said (okay maybe he squeaked, whos to say?)

Harley leaned down slightly so his lips brushed Peters, hands were snaking around his neck and pulling him closer. Peter returned the gesture and ran his hands through the boy's hair, who sighed at the feeling. Peter was the first to pull away, breathing slightly deeper than normal and a smile on his face. Harley breathlessly returned the grin before pulling the boy back in for another kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of a door sliding open, looking to see one Tony Stark standing there, not looking at all surprised.

“Took you long enough,” he said cheekily as he shot the couple double thumbs ups before he turned and walked out the door, a shout of “Rhodey you owe me 15 bucks” could be heard before the door slid shut behind him.

The couple glanced at each other before bursting into simultaneous laughter, and once he gained his breath back Harley looked at Peter and asked: “so Petey Pie, can I take you on a date?”


End file.
